Forever and for always
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: McWeir one shot. they used to just sleep together then one night changed everything


Title:Forever and for always.

Author:Angel

Rating:PG-13

Author Note:One chapter McWeir fic

Summary:They USED to sleep just sleep then one night changed everything

He was laying in bed when he heard his door open and close behind him.  
He knew it was her it was always her.  
She'd come to his room almost everynight and when he'd wake up she'd be gone.  
They never talked about it.  
When he'd see her at breakfeast and lunch she'd act like it didn't happen.  
They never had sex and he never expected too that was why she went to him at night.  
He felt her climb into bed with him she didn't say anything though.  
He didn't know when this whole thing started they weren't even dating.  
She slid in next to him she was freezing he could hear her shiver she was always cold.  
He didn't mind her sleeping with him but he wished she'd stay till morning instead of leaving.  
Sometimes she would snuggle up against him in her sleep and he wondered what it'd be like if things were different.  
She was still shivering.  
He rolled over and put his arm around her pulling the blankets up to her chin.  
"You're frozen"He stated pulling her closer.  
"I'm sorry"She said as her cold feet brushed his.  
"It's fine do we need another blanket"  
By we he meant her but if he asked if she did she'd say no.  
"No stay here with me"She said locking her arms around him.  
"Ok...Did you have a nightmare again?"He asked softly.  
She just nodded.  
"Want to tell me about it?"He asked.  
She shook her head snuggling closer to him.  
"Ok"If he pressured her into talking she'd just close up.  
She was falling asleep he could tell.  
"Good night Elizabeth"He said softly.  
"Good night Rodney...I love you"She sighed.  
The words were out before she could stop them and she was quickly awakened by her confession.  
At first he didn't say or do anything and she thought he didn't hear her.  
Then he pulled his arm out from under her and sat up to look down at her.  
"Rodney...I...it just slipped out"She said nervously.  
"So you didn't mean it?"He asked softly.  
"I..."She was cut off when he leaned down and kissed her.  
She knew she shouldn't be doing this she knew she was wrong and oh lord was he good.  
Once he broke the kiss he started kissing her neck.  
"Rodney I don't think this is a good idea"She sighed running her hands in his hair.  
"Don't think"He said kissing her again.  
She didn't fight him in fact she kissed back only breaking the kiss when his hand ran up her thigh.

The next morning Rodney woke up and rolled over as expected she was gone no note nothing.  
He got up slowly and got dressed.  
Walking to the mess hall he got his breakfreast and looked for Elizabeth.  
He saw her as usual sitting alone probably waiting for him at the corner table.  
He went over and sat down across from her she did look up and gave him a smile.  
"Morning Elizabeth"He Said softly.  
"Good morning"She was just as quiet as him and wasn't looking up.  
"You left"He stated.  
"I always do"She said confused.  
"But last night was...different"He said taking a drink of soda.  
"Last night...was a mistake...Rodney"She said looking at him.  
"A mistake but Elizabeth...you said...and we..."He trailed off.  
"I KNOW WHAT I SAID RODNEY!"she yelled.  
He looked up at her outburst.  
"I'm sorry...but last night I was lonely I was upset and you were so kind you always were"She said softly.  
"Then why didn't you go to John"  
"Because I didn't plan on having sex and I always sleep with you when I'm scared or have a nightmare"She argued.  
"So if you did plan on having sex you would have went to John?"He asked making eye contact.  
"No...Look can we please just forget it?I don't want to ruin our friendship"She said reaching over the table to hold his hand.  
"Ok...for you"He said smiling softly she smiled back and the finished their breakfeast as usual.  
He did drop it and for awhile she quit coming to his room About three weeks after they had sex she quietly started coming back.  
Sometimes they slept sometimes they'd talk but they never mentioned what happened again.

About 2 months after they had sex and once things were back to normal Elizabeth called Rodney to her office.  
Rodney opened the door smiling at her but she looked away she was standing in front of her desk.  
"Hey Elizabeth,what's up?"He asked sitting in the chair infront of her desk.  
"uhm...Rodney...I know I wanted to forget what happened with us...but I can't"She said seriously.  
"Ok...so what's wrong?"He asked clueless.  
"Rodney...You know I had the flu right?"She asked reffering to a week ago when she threw up breakfeast.  
"Yeah?"He was getting worried.  
"well it didn't go away so I went to see Carson..."She was slowly getting to her point.  
"Are you ok?You're going to be ok right?"He asked standing as well.  
"I'm fine...Rodney...I'm pregnant"She said with a sigh.  
"Ok...you are or you were?did you have it taken care of?"He asked slowly.  
"No no I didn't kill it Rodney"She said shaking her head.  
Suddenly he walked forward and kissed her his hands on either side of her face.  
She didn't kiss back she was too surprised.  
"I love you you're wonderful"He said kissing her cheek and forehead.  
"You're not mad?"She asked softly.  
"Oh my no Elizabeth,how could I be mad? you're amazing and you're having a baby...my baby"He said kissing her forehead again.  
"I confess I was scared to tell you"She said looking down.  
"I love you...I have since the first night you slept with me because of a nightmare"  
"I love you too...and I feel better knowing you'll be with me"She said hugging him.  
"Of course I'll be with you."He said running his fingers in her hair.  
"It's getting late I'm exausted"She said pulling away.  
"My room's closer come on"He said taking her hand.  
He led her to his room and they went in.  
She walked over to sit on the bed.  
"OK let's get you ready for bed"He said with a smile.  
Before she could ask what he was doing he got down on his knees and began unlacing her left shoe.  
"Rodney I can do that myself"She argued.  
"Yeah I know but I better get some practice"He said with a big smile.  
All she could do was smile back he was actually excited.  
He switched feet and in a bit had her other shoe off then he unzipped her jacket and took it off her.  
Then he took off his shoes and jacket and climbed in bed next to her wrapping his arms around her.  
"Goodnight,Lizzie"He said softly kissing her head.  
She smiled at her nickname and snuggled closer to him falling asleep.  
The next morning when he woke up she was still there.

"ok Lizzie it's ok slow deep breaths"Rodney was beside Elizabeth who was busy throwing up.  
The past 7 months though a joy with Elizabeth were a nightmare.  
"Thank you for being so understanding"She managed before throwing up agian.  
"Shhh it's ok don't talk"He soothed.  
Surprisingly everyone took they're engagement and baby news very well.  
They were married when she was 3 months along they kept their jobs.  
"oh..."she suddenlt quit throwing up but didn't look right.  
"What is it Baby?what's wrong?"Rodney asked concerned.  
"My water just broke"She said looking at him.  
"ok..ok calm down"He said trying to be gentle as he pulled her up.  
"OW!"She could barely stand and by now was crying.  
"Shhh...it's ok"He held her hand and rubbed her back as they walked out of their room.  
Rodney did his best through the whole thing he held her hand whispered softly to her.  
Unfotunetely half way through the delivery when Elizabeth was in most pain he blacked out.

"Rodney RODNEY!"Slowly he opened his eyes he was on the floor.  
"Carson?what happened?where's Elizabeth is she ok?"He asked sitting up.  
"Calm down lad she's fine both her and the baby are ok"Carson said helping to stand.  
"What happened?"He asked.  
"You fainted"John said behind him laughing.  
"B...But Elizabeth out baby their ok?"He asked again.  
"Elizabeth and the baby are great Elizabeth is tired but waiting for you in the infirmary"Carson answered.  
Rodney ran off.  
"Didn't get to tell him what it was"Carson said smiling at John.

Elizabeth was in bed she looked tired but happy.  
"Lizzie I am so sorry"He cried running to her side.  
"It's ok"She said with a smile.  
"I missed it it was our baby and I missed it"He said running his fingers in her hair.  
"It's not your fault it's ok...there will be other babies"She said putting a hand on his cheek.  
"Are you ok?"He asked.  
"I'm fine you didn't miss much it was over about an hour ago"She said.  
"How long was I out?"He asked.  
"Uhm...about an hour and fifteen minutes"She said smiling.  
"Ok"  
"She's over there"She said poiting to a tiny lump covered in a blanket in a small crib.  
"she?It's a girl?I have a daughter?"He asked slowly looking at the crib.  
"Yes...you wanted a boy?"She asked looking worried.  
"No no I don't care as long as you're both ok"He replied kissing her forehead.  
As if on cue the small bundle began to scream and cry.  
"She knows her daddy's here"Elizabeth said laughing.  
He stood up and went over to the crib looking in.  
"She's so tiny"He mumbled.  
"7 lbs 3 ounces"Elizabeth replied.  
"She's beautiful Lizzie"He said softly touching her tiny cheek she was still crying.  
"She want's held Rodney"Elizabeth said when he didn't do anything.  
"Oh...honey I don't know...know if we can do this"He said mostly talking to the baby.  
He reached in and carefully picked her up she was isntantly quiet.  
"ok I've never...never done this...being a dad...but...I'll try"He told her.  
Elzabeth smiled he was doing fine.  
"Bring her here"She said sitting up further.  
"I...what if I drop her?"He asked finally looking at Elizabeth.  
"You won't you're doing fine"Elizabeth said reaching out.  
Slowly he walked over to hand Elizabeth their baby.  
"What do we name her?"He asked.  
"I don't know"Elizabeth said not looking up from the bundle in her arms.  
"Funny...I gave her to you three seconds ago I already miss her"He said with a smile.  
"Hey don't make me jealous of my own baby"Elizabeth said looking up at him as he leaned in and kissed her.  
"How about Elizabeth for her name?"He asked pulling away.  
"Maybe a middle name"She said shifting the baby in her arms.  
"Ok first Ana?"He asked.  
"I got it"Elizabeth said with a smile.  
"What"  
"Cody"She said said looking at the baby.  
"Cody Elizabeth?"He asked.  
"Do you hate it?"She looked up at him.  
"No it's perfect"He said kissing her.  
"Cody Elizabeth McKay"Ellizabeth smiled.  
"Yep and her mom...Elizabeth...what is your middle name?"He asked suddenly.  
"Don't laugh..."She warned.  
"I won't"He promised.  
"Rachel."she said looking back at the baby.  
"May I?"He asked reaching for Cody.  
"Sure...what's your middle name?"She asked handing him Cody.  
"James"He replied kissing Codys little hand.  
"So it's Cody Elizabeth,Rodney James and Elizabeth Rachel McKay?"Elizabeth asked leaning back.  
"Yes...the perfect family"He replied kissing her cheek.  
Elizabeth smiled trying to hide a yawn.  
"I should let you two sleep."He said looking at Cody.  
"Yes she'll need fed I'd like to sleep awhile first.."Elizabeth said laying down.  
"Ok...think I'll jion you once I put her down"He said.  
"Ok..."She replied dozing off.  
"You'll both be here when I wake up right?"He asked laughing as he put Cody down.  
"Forever and for always"She said as he got in beside her.  
He put his arms around her and also fell asleep.

THE END.


End file.
